A pu Nutella
by Fredjs
Summary: Une catastrophe se produit à la dernière planque des G-boys. Le titre est assez explicite alors je dirais juste que c'est un one-shot humoristique.


**Résumé :** une catastrophe se produit dans la dernière planque des G-boys

**Couple :** Non précisé

**Genre :** Léger OOC de Heero mais c'est pour le scénario

**Disclaimer : **C'est toujours pas à moi**  
**

**Note :** J'ai lu beaucoup de fics qui relataient la relation de Duo avec le Nutella, alors quand je me suis retrouvé à cours de ma drogue personnelle, cette idée m'est venue. J'espère qu'elle ne copie pas trop les autres fics sur le sujet, mais comme je ne les ai pas toutes lues non plus, je ne peux pas être sûre.

Voilà donc un petit one shot humoristique qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**A pu Nutella**

_Un corps silencieux qui traverse le couloir, une ombre qui se déplace parmi les ombres. La silhouette s'arrête devant une porte, écoute pour savoir si on l'a repéré. Mais non, tout est calme et elle reprend donc sa progression. Quand elle arrive dans la pièce visée, elle s'aplatit encore plus pour éviter le rayon de lune qui éclaire le carrelage par endroit. Puis elle se faufile à l'autre bout et arrive enfin à son objectif. Une simple pression fait s'ouvrit la boite à trésor, le coffre fort, l'objet de toutes ses envies. L'ombre lève la main pour saisir une partie de son contenu, un pot tellement précieux qu'elle pourrait tuer pour ça. Puis elle dévisse le couvercle lentement, attentif à tous les bruits environnant. La personne réfléchit alors une seconde pour savoir si elle doit tenter d'aller chercher une cuillère dans le tiroir en face mais juge que cela ferait trop de bruit et décide de ne pas prendre de risque supplémentaire. Elle plonge donc directement ses doigts dans le Nutella et les mets directement dans sa bouche. Dieu que c'est bon. Comment a-t-elle put vivre toutes ses années sans connaitre ce plaisir ? Mais maintenant, elle sait qu'elle est dépendante. Elle se relève la nuit à l'insu de ses compagnons pour prendre ses doses. Elle prévoit même des réserves dans son Gundam au cas où elle ne pourrait revenir dans une de leur planque. Heureusement que Quatre met toujours le précieux pot en haut de la liste de course. Si par malheur il devait ne plus y en avoir … elle préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. _

_Rassasié, elle ferme le pot, le range pour ne pas laisser de trace et repart, toujours silencieux, dans sa chambre. Heureusement, son coéquipier ne s'est pas réveillé. Que lui ferait-il s'il savait qu'il se relevait la nuit pour voler du Nutella ?_

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Un cri inhumain retentit dans la dernière planque des G-boys et Quatre se précipita dans la cuisine, la source du bruit. Il y trouva un Duo effondré, tenant dans ses mains un pot en verre vide. Le natté se tourna vers et dit :

- A pu Nutella.

Il renifla et de grosses larmes descendirent sur ses joues toutes roses. Comprenant le malheur, Quatre se précipita sur Duo, réussit à le trainer jusqu'au salon où il s'assit sur le canapé pour prendre le natté dans son giron. Il entreprit ensuite de le consoler à coup de caresses et de mots gentils, mais seule la promesse d'aller acheter sa précieuse drogue le calma un peu.

Trowa, qui était assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire, n'avait pas bougé de tout ce temps et ne faisait aucunement attention au drame. Il avait vu le pot vide ce matin au petit déjeuner et savait ce qui se passerait. Par contre, Wufei était au fond du jardin pour méditer (le plus loin possible de Duo et de ses bêtises) et arrivait seulement dans la pièce, essoufflé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il quand il vit Duo dans les bras de Quatre.

- Pénurie de Nutella, annonça le blond avec un visage triste.

A ces mots, Wufei sentit la colère monter.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il crie à en rameuter tout le quartier ? Et c'est quoi cette attitude ? Ce n'est pas un gosse ! martela-t-il à Quatre qui resserra son emprise sur son ami pour le protéger de la colère du chinois.

C'est à ce moment que Heero rentra. Il était parti en mission solo la veille et arrivait donc un peu fourbu mais heureusement sans aucune blessure. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il scanna machinalement les alentours et nota donc que Trowa était assis, imperturbable sur son fauteuil, Quatre et Duo sur le canapé et Wufei, bouillait de rage devant le tableau qu'offraient ses amis.

- Rapport, demanda-t-il pour connaitre la situation tout en économisant ses mots.

Wufei se fit un plaisir de balancer Maxwell. Au moins Heero serait de son côté et engueulerait le natté.

- Cet imbécile a ameuté tout le quartier en criant tout ça parce qu'il n'a plus de Nutella ! Et …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Heero s'était précipité dans la cuisine et on pouvait maintenant entendre un deuxième cri de désespoir retentir dans la maison.

Duo sortit sa tête du giron de Quatre et devant le regard interloqué de Wufei dit, tout grognon :

- J'aurais jamais dut lui faire gouter, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui me pique mes réserves.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
